


Ouma tries Boba tea for the first time

by YumeSin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, feel good au, non-despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: A gift for two very cool people I met through discord the past couple months!Hope you enjoy!!





	Ouma tries Boba tea for the first time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AyaYuuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaYuuna/gifts), [LiarInRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiarInRed/gifts).



I was sitting on a park bench with two increasingly annoying boys. Both from my class, Ouma Kokichi and Kaito Momota were starting to get on my last nerve. Instead of working on our class project, Ouma somehow confused Kaito that they were on some weird date. And, by another stretch of idiocy, Ouma convinced Kaito to purchase a peach boba tea with mango pearls. Their banter at school alone gave me a headache, but this would would likely kick my brain into a full migraine.  

"Whaaat? No way, you can't be serious," Ouma went on, his eyes flaring up the way they do when Kaito finds another way to make himself look like an idiot. I let out a soft sigh as I heard the usual grunt escape Kaito's lips, slamming his fist against the side of the bench. I eyed the beverage in Kaito's as it shook dangerously close to my outfit as a result of the fist slamming.

Here they go again.

"I am! You're just being ridiculous! You _can't_ get the full experience of boba without the straw, I swear," Kaito retorted, his tone as grandiose as ever. I was never too keen on how these two kept getting into squabbles like this, from topics like iced tea to what some widget was called to help scrap off ice from car windows. You couldn't go a day in Hope's Peak without hearing their raised voices or seeing one chase the other. It was as if they were a married couple.

"Yep, you are a complete, 100%, without a doubt, idiot," Ouma responded, his eyes narrowing at Kaito. From across my body, I watched Ouma's finger reach over and poke Kaito on his forehead. The moment Ouma's finger pressed down with pressure, I used my hands to separate the two from having a scuffle in the middle of the park. I wasn't going to be doctoring wounds for such a silly argument today. I also took the boba tea in my right hand(closest to Kaito) to ensure I wouldn't have another mess to clean up as well.  

I gave them both knowing glares to cool it, to which Kaito grimaced and Ouma snickered...these idiots. How was I going to get anything done with them acting like this? I enjoyed the brief silence while it lasted, mulling over ideas on how to get the two to focused more on the project than the tea in my hand.

"You didn't say anything about _the topic_ because you know _I'm right_ ," Kaito muttered. I wanted to scold him further, but I knew it would backfire. And so this continues.

"I don't answer to that level of stupidity," Ouma retorted, causing Kaito to choke on his breath. I eased out a heavy sigh, hoping that this would pass over soon. There was silence for a few more minutes.

"...But you just answered me a minute ago," Kaito muttered, just loud enough for Ouma and I to hear.

" _Still_ an idiot," Ouma muttered back, both of their eyes now in opposite directions of the ground. Maybe this was my chance to get them to focus on the group project instead of the damned tea. I averted my gaze to see them both look a bit more dejected than usual. What was their problem? There was an easy way to solve this, anyway.

"I guess, I'll just drink it then," I spoke, bringing the wide purple straw close to my lips. I could hear them both gasp, each laying a hand on my respected shoulder. Ugh; now they were **touching me?**

"I bought it, I should be able to drink it **the way it's supposed to be done** ," Kaito announced, always speaking  too loud and right into my ear. I let out another sigh,  I'll run out of the energy to do so by the end of this squabble. 

  
"I swear, if you force me to drink it with that straw, I will literally break up with you today," Ouma threatened, standing to his feet and stomping on both of them to make a scene. Or to "be assertive" as he puts it. Wha--'break up'? What was Ouma implying? I watched as Kaito narrowed his eyes at the purple-haired brat, watching him begin to sniffle. Small tears began to exit Ouma's eyes before full on wails exited his mouth. I'm rolling my eyes at all of this right now. This was supposed to be work time, not "Ouma has a hissy fit in the middle of the park" time. 

"...Stop it, stop it now," Kaito called out, but that only made Ouma drag out his wails. The whimpers got louder. It took a lot out of me not to dump the dumb drink onto the brat's hair. 

"Momota-chan won't let me drink booooooba," Ouma wailed out, stomping around some more. How and why did Kaito date something like this? That had to be a lie. I wrinkled my nose. This was usually the worst part of all their silly squabbles, Ouma's overabundant display of his brat-like behavior. I took my eyes off the brat to look over Kaito, watching as annoyed look grew on his face. Kaito bit his lip, seeming to be mulling things over, before grabbing the drink from my hand. 

I watched Kaito gradually down a  mouthful of the drink, Ouma's cries skyrocketing as a result. I could only guess the amount of people looking at this right now. I puffed up my cheeks, opening my mouth as I was about to give them both a stern lecture. But... 

Kaito shoved the remainder of the drink back into my hand. I had to focus on that for a bit, making sure it didn't spill on me. Kaito sprung out of the park bench, scooping Ouma up as he...kissed him? I narrowed my eyes at the two, a bit dumbfounded at what I was watching. Kaito's cheeks gradually became hollow, a look of shock stretched across Ouma's face. Why...What...I'm not even sure if I can focus on the project anymore. This was a lot to take in. Were they really...? 

  
"...And that's why you need the straw, okay?" Kaito yelled at the boy when their lips parted, Ouma's face still in shock. I watched Ouma gulp down the drink. His face seemed neutral. The situation itself was odd but the squabbling was...done? Maybe? 

 

"You _really_ think we can trust Child-care Provider with our secret," Ouma had said, his eyes averting to glare at me. I stood up at such words, starting to understand the situation now. This whole event...and the boba...I shook my head at the two. 

 

"I don't care. As long as we can get our school work done, everything else doesn't matter," I replied, taking my chance to get ourselves refocused. Both boys had blushed when they acknowledged my words, Kaito placing Ouma down.

 

I guess now I know why they sound like a married couple all the time. 

 

"Thanks Maki Roll, I knew I could trust you!" Kaito had said,  giving me thumbs up. I shrugged at his words, my eyes averting to the gremlin approaching me. 

 

"Gimme the tea," Ouma demanded, his palm out. 

 

On any other day, under different circumstances, this tea would be dumped on the boy in front of me. Or slammed into the nearest garbage. Or handed back to Kaito. But...

 

I handed the tea to Ouma, letting out a dissatisfied grunt as I did so. 

 

"Wooow, you, being nice to me? I could get used to this," Ouma snickered, placing his lips over the straw as he walked over to Kaito, "Anyway, what do we need to do again?" 

 

This was going to be a long semester.


End file.
